


Дело об отпуске

by Eidemaiden, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [11]
Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: Перри решает взять отпуск, а Гарри не может с этим смириться.
Relationships: Harry Lockhart/Perry van Shrike
Series: Тексты R-NC [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Дело об отпуске

— И не забывай разбирать почту, — сказал Перри ван Шрайк, кивнув на неаккуратную стопку писем и рекламных проспектов на своем (или нашем, или уже моем?) рабочем столе. — Аккуратность — признак статусности и уважения к себе. В Голливуде только это и ценят.

— Хорошо, Перри, — кротко ответил я на поучения. На самом деле мне хотелось вцепиться в его ногу и орать: «Не уезжай! Как я без тебя?! А если землетрясение?!» и тому подобное. Пораженческие мысли, сказал бы вам любой психолог и посоветовал думать позитивно и радоваться возможности профессионального роста. Но я не хотел радоваться, я боялся до ужаса, что, как только Перри уедет, у меня все пойдет по пиз… короче, кувырком. Перри советует мне столько не материться.

— Все будет хорошо, Гарри, я в тебя верю. — Он похлопал меня по плечу и взялся за ручку чемодана. Он брал с собой в поездку всего один чемодан. Это должно было меня насторожить уже тогда. Но я был слишком занят, стараясь не слишком явно паниковать.

В ответ я тоже сдержанно его похлопал. Я взрослый самостоятельный человек, опытный детектив. Я справлюсь.

— Я нихрена не справляюсь, — рыдал я на кухне у Хармони две недели спустя. — На мне три дела, а я потерял по ним записи, муж бывшей клиентки мне угрожает, в подвале офиса рвануло канализацию, и теперь туда не зайти из-за вони, и надо звать сантехников. Через два месяца пора подавать налоговую декларацию, а я не знаю как. Меня упекут за уклонение, а Перри об этом даже не узнает! И не поможет!

— А надолго он уехал? — Хармони рассеянно погладила меня по голове и подвинула ближе смузи из шпината и киви.

Я автоматически отпил и тут же начал отплевываться. Да что за дрянь они сейчас все пьют!

— Не знаю! Он сказал, что находится в слишком большом стрессе последние несколько лет, а я хорошо справляюсь, так что теперь он может оставить дела на меня и отдохнуть.

— Не похоже на Перри, — задумалась Хармони.

— Вот именно! Но смотри, что еще я нашел. — Я вытащил из кармана смятый конверт и положил его перед ней. — Это улика.

Хармони расправила адрес.

— Из медицинского центра? — с сомнением спросила она.

— Да. Я обнаружил это среди наших бумаг. Теперь ты понимаешь? — Я со значением постучал пальцем по столу. — Понимаешь, почему он уехал?

— Может быть он просто заботится о своем здоровье, — возразила Хармони.

— Я проверил дату на штемпеле, — мрачно ответил я. — Он получил письмо и на следующий день заявил мне, что ему нужен отпуск, а через неделю уехал.

— О, нет, Гарри. — Хармони прикрыла рот ладонью. — Ты думаешь, ему пришли… плохие новости?

— Знаешь, какой процент вич-инфицированных среди геев? — спросил я.

Теперь вы понимаете, почему я рыдал? Плевать мне на прорвавшуюся канализацию.

— Ты должен быть рядом, — решительно сказала Хармони. — Такое никому нельзя переживать в одиночку, даже Перри. Все наладится, есть хорошая терапия…

— Но, может, ему надо примириться с мыслью, — промямлил я.

Конечно, я тоже думал о том, что нельзя его сейчас оставлять. Но Перри возложил на меня ответственность за наше дело. Он в меня верил! Может, это его последняя воля, я не мог его подвести!

— Вот что ты сделаешь. — За что я ценил Хармони — она никогда не теряла головы. — Вызовешь сантехников — я дам тебе телефон — пусть пока ремонтируют ваш подвал. С декларацией тебе поможет любой налоговый агент. А сам поезжай к Перри под предлогом того, что скрываешься от мужа клиентки. Или на время ремонта. В общем, соври что-нибудь.

— Он даже костюмы не взял, — поделился я. — Ни одного!

— Отправляйся к нему. — Хармони накрыла мои ладони своими. — Иначе сам себя не простишь.

«Привет, Перри, извини, что без предупреждения, но у нас ремонтируют канализацию», — репетировал я мысленно. До ранчо Перри, судя по карте, было уже недалеко. Мимо проносились желто-оранжевые техасские просторы, вдали возвышались скалы. Асфальт под колесами плавился от жары, воздух дрожал от горячего марева, и, хотя кондиционер в машине работал вовсю, я все равно весь взмок. Может, это были нервы. Я боялся представить, как Перри отреагирует на мое появление, но сидеть дома и психовать было еще тяжелее.

Впереди показался знак поворота и надпись «Святые дубки» — вот и ранчо. В какую же глушь он забрался. Как больное животное в нору. Мне от этой мысли стало совсем хреново. Я свернул на гравийную дорогу и еще четверть часа поднимал колесами пыль, пока не подъехал к низким деревянным воротам. Они были крепкими, недавно покрашенными и внушали некоторый оптимизм своим ярко-зеленым цветом.

Я вышел из машины, под кедами захрустел гравий, а солнце жаркой тяжестью опустилось на плечи. С трудом вдохнув раскаленный воздух, я огляделся. За воротами виднелись низкий каменный дом, конюшня, амбар и пикап возле него. И ни души. В голове тут же заиграла мелодия из вестерна. Я понадеялся, что Перри не отправился куда-нибудь на лошади. Я вообще с трудом мог представить Перри на лошади. Я влез обратно в машину и посигналил.

Перри и правда оказался дома. Он вышел к воротам, похожий на настоящего техасца — в стетсоне, джинсах, сапогах и рубашке с подвернутыми рукавами.

— Тебе только кобуры не хватает, — выпалил я, вместо приветствия.

— Гарри? Что-то случилось? — Он тоже решил не утруждать себя формальностями. Его взгляд цепко шарил по моему лицу, а я так же пристально рассматривал его в ответ.

Больным он не выглядел, даже наоборот — загорелым, подтянутым и каким-то спокойным. По крайней мере, не таким напряженным, каким я его помнил в ЭлЭй. Я смог немного перевести дух и, шагнув к нему, крепко обнял.

— Я знаю, почему ты уехал, — шепнул я ему в плечо.

— Да? — Перри замер. — И почему же?

— Я понимаю, что тебе хочется побыть одному, переосмыслить этот… новый этап.

— Спасибо, Гарри, не знаю, как ты догадался, но… — Он попытался отстраниться.

— Этого не надо стыдиться! — перебил я его, не давая высвободится. — Не передо мной, Перри!

— Я и не стыжусь, что за бред. — Он потрепал меня по взмокшему затылку. — Гарри, что у тебя произошло?

— Я видел письмо, — пробубнил я в его рубашку и тут же бросился оправдываться, — ты ведь сам говорил разобрать корреспонденцию, я не специально, просто, знаешь как бывает, зацепился за адрес, потом вчитался, я не собирался влезать…

Перри наконец смог оторвать меня от себя и пытливо уставиться в глаза.

— Гарри, ты о чем? Какое еще письмо?

— Из медицинского центра, я видел конверт. — Я ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. — Ты же знаешь, что эта болезнь не приговор, и…

Перри привычным уже движением закрыл мне рот ладонью.

— Так, притормози-ка. Ты решил, что я смертельно болен и уехал сюда помирать? Поэтому примчался без звонка и с порога повесился мне на шею?

Последняя фраза прозвучала как-то по-гейски. Я покраснел, но кивнул. Перри тяжело вздохнул.

— Гарри, ты идиот.

Я протестующе замычал ему в ладонь, но Перри, не переставая затыкать мне рот, приобнял за плечи и повел в дом.

— Я каждый год прохожу плановое обследование и сдаю анализы, и уверяю тебя, что совершенно здоров.

Я красноречиво обвел рукой ранчо.

— Да, я хотел побыть один. — Он поколебался. — Я пишу книгу.

Я потерял дар речи и уставился на него выпученными глазами. Мы вошли в дом, Перри убрал от меня руки.

— Книгу? Какую книгу? Мемуары? Сейчас все пишут мемуары. Или детектив? — затараторил я, вертя головой во все стороны.

Светлые доски на полу, белые стены, ротанговая мебель, какие-то кусты в кадках и полки с книгами. Настоящий юг, совсем не похоже на наш хай-тековский офис. Я обхватил себя руками — кондиционер тут работал вовсю, после уличной жары тело покрылось мурашками.

— Любовный роман, — ответил Перри со серьезным лицом. — Гейский.

— Правда? — я еще больше обалдел.

— Нет, идиот. Детектив. Где я, а где любовные романы. И с моей профессией мемуары стал бы писать только самоубийца.

— А почему нельзя было делать это в офисе? — возмутился я, растирая предплечья. — Или дома!

— Потому что там ты меня отвлекаешь, — отрезал Перри и направился в глубь дома, поманив за собой.

Судя по кровати, мы пришли в спальню. Перри достал из шкафа толстовку и швырнул в меня. Я тут же с благодарностью ее напялил. Она была большой, теплой и немного пахла туалетной водой Перри.

— Чем это я отвлекаю? — возмутился я. — Ты же сам говорил, что я не буду тебе мешать!

С тех пор как стал работать на Перри, я сменил две гостиницы и одно съемное жилье. Потом арендодатель обанкротился, я на время переехал к Перри и так у него и остался. Все равно с этой детективной суетой моя помощь могла потребоваться в любое время суток, зато теперь не приходилось мчаться из другого конца города. Правда, под тем соусом, что мне не надо платить за аренду, Перри не поднимал мою зарплату, но я не жаловался. Просто называл его жмотом при каждом удобном случае.

— Тем, что тараторишь постоянно, ходишь туда-сюда. — Перри опять меня куда-то потащил. Как выяснилось, на кухню. Огромную, светлую, сверкающую начищенными сковородками. Я и не знал, что он умеет готовить. Дома мы брали в основном еду на вынос. — Мне надо было отдохнуть в тишине, сосредоточиться.

Он распахнул холодильник.

— Есть запеканка и остатки индейки. Ты голоден?

Нет, ну вы поняли? Я бросаю все дела, в страхе за его жизнь мчусь через полстраны, а выясняется, что это я же и мешаю Перри раскрыть его литературный талант.

— Между прочим, я мог бы помочь, — небрежно бросил я. Может, не небрежно, а слегка обиженно, но кто бы не обиделся на моем месте? — Ты в курсе, что я читал все книги про Джонни Госсамера, так что знаю толк в триллерах?

— Гарри, — мягко и терпеливо, как душевнобольному, ответил Перри. — Давай ты отдохнешь и завтра вернешься в Лос-Анджелес? Ты ведь не забыл, что у тебя есть работа, за которую я, между прочим, тебе плачу?

Ну конечно, он тут будет писать книги, а я там умирать от любопытства. Я вспомнил заготовленную речь.

— У нас рванула канализация, а мистер Липски угрожает меня покалечить. Можно, я останусь здесь? На недельку? Перри? — Я подошел к нему и сделал умоляющее лицо.

Он посмотрел на меня сверху вниз сложным для расшифровки взглядом. Как принцесса Лея на Хана Соло (что? откуда у меня взялась такая ассоциация? из-за разницы в комплекциях он скорее был похож на Чубакку! впрочем, я отвлекся) или как на идиота (наверное, эта версия была более правильной).

— Мистер Липски — тот муж, за которым ты недавно следил и заловил с моделью?

Я закивал, уже понимая, что Перри вот-вот сдастся.

— Вообще, я собирался вернуться через три-четыре месяца, — протянул он с сомнением.

— Три-четыре месяца?! — неверяще воскликнул я. — Как же так, Перри, а я? То есть, а дела?

— Ох, Гарри, — выдохнул он, а потом наклонился и поцеловал.

Вот так просто, на пустом месте! Без предупреждения! Без причины! В прошлый раз мы хотя бы отвлекали полицию от трупа! Я честно собирался оттолкнуть его, даже положил руки на плечи, но он был таким… таким знакомым. Этот его привычный запах, привычные мягкие руки (Перри точно мазал их кремом, не могут быть ладони мужчины такими нежными!), привычное тепло от его большого тела. Короче, почему-то моя сигнальная система «Чужак! Опасность! Атака!» на него не сработала. Когда Перри от меня оторвался, еще более удивленный отсутствием сопротивления, чем я сам, я чувствовал себя, будто Ц3ПО, которого закоротило. Если продолжить ассоциации со «Звездными войнами».

— Понимаешь, почему я хочу, чтобы ты уехал? — осторожно спросил Перри, поглаживая вверх-вниз мои плечи под своей толстовкой. — За три месяца я как-нибудь с этим справлюсь.

— Но, Перри… — Работа моего языка явно не зависела от сгоревшего центрального процессора в мозгу. — Твой типаж — двухметровые мускулистые красавцы, я-то тут при чем?

Но он только закатил глаза и снова меня поцеловал. На этот раз с языком, и так умело и глубоко, что я просто не мог не поучаствовать, и ответил, стараясь доказать, что тоже кое-чего стою. И доложу вам, что если вы не целовались с Перри ван Шрайком, то вы не целовались вовсе.

Когда мы на этот раз оторвались друг от друга, в толстовке было ужасно жарко, а Перри недвусмысленно прижимался ко мне пахом и тискал за жопу. Свои руки я обнаружил на его заднице, и это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло.

— Я не гей, — постарался напомнить я ему.

— Ничего, — утешил меня Перри. — Зато я гей.

А потом опустился на колени и отсосал мне прямо на своей чистенькой светлой кухне. И, господи, боже мой! Мне никогда не делали минет с такой жадностью, будто я не просто недотепа-Гарри, бывший вор, неудавшийся актер и любитель идиотских книжек. А что-то очень нужное и долгожданное. Глубокий минет, понимаете? Горлом! И, знаете? Если Перри на самом деле такое ко мне испытывает, то я самый везучий не-гей по эту сторону Атлантики. Потому что ну это же сам Перри ван Шрайк!

В офис мы вернулись через неделю, и за это время я узнал очень много о гейских фишках и возможностях человеческого тела. А еще о том, что задница у Перри совершенно потрясающая, и такая… Впрочем, что я, дурак, ее рекламировать. Она только моя, и точка. Прочее пусть останется за кадром.

И хотя Перри все еще временами называет меня идиотом и затыкает самым бесцеремонным образом, теперь я знаю, каким он бывает ласковым и податливым, и какую гордость можно испытывать, когда он, обессилев, падает рядом на постель, как в самых слезливых мелодрамах.

Хармони, правда, очень смеялась. И говорила, что давно все про нас поняла. Ну что ж, надеюсь, ведро попкорна, что она, как утверждает, съела, наблюдая за нами, пошло ей впрок.


End file.
